The Weekend
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Can one road trip change the course of a friendship? *Caini* Just for fun. No affiliation with Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. Did you miss me? I missed you. This is just a quick two shot I could not get out of my head. I am in no way affiliated with anyone or anything to do with Austin and Ally. Read and review please. **

Her laugh rang out like a bell as Calum sang and danced as much as he could while driving to "Shake it off".

"Haters gonna hate hate hate."

"Oh my God. Stop. I can't breathe."

They were both punch drunk with exhaustion after being in the car for 10 hours straight. Normally, Calum would have just taken a flight back to visit his parents but personal appearances and new projects had kept them apart for 3 weeks. Somehow, it had gotten harder to be without her than it used to be. So, they had agreed, he would get dropped off at the airport and his car would stay at her parents until he came back.

He was barely able to keep his eyes open now. He looked over at his friend who was firing off a text with intensity in her face that made him wonder if she had a new someone in her life. An ache formed in his stomach that he told himself was hunger.

"Raini?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I am ready to pull over for the night. Get a place to sleep and something to eat. How about next hotel we stop?"

"Will we still make it in time for your flight?"

"I booked a red eye. We should be good."

She bit her lip and whispered. "I'm sorry I still don't drive. We could just drive straight through. I feel like I'm making things more difficult."

"Always but sometimes you're funny. So, it evens out."

"Sometimes? I am funnier than you every day." She giggled and back handed him in the stomach.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before letting go. Raini coughed and shifted in her seat.

"Ok, next hotel."

They stopped at a town about an hour outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Calum reached across Raini and grabbed his wallet out of the glove compartment.

"I need to go to the restroom. Will you wait for me?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Calum."

"Yes?"

"You are not paying for both rooms. That's crazy."

"No, what's crazy is you trying to argue with me about it. So, you shouldn't, and if you start I am going to tickle you until you pee your pants."

She got out of the car laughing and slipped passed him. After, she was through she found him standing in the lobby looking a little bit….scared.

"What?"

"There is some sci fi con going on in Albuquerque and the overflow guests came here and…" His face was a little whiter than usual.

"And what?"

"There was one room left and it just has one king size bed. I promise I will sleep on the floor or something."

"Calum. It's okay. We are adults and best friends. Don't make it weird."

They grabbed a trolley, put their bags on it and made their way upstairs. Calum unlocked the door and they saw it was a mini suite with a sofa. A sofa that looked like Calum's legs would hang off about six inches.

"See, you can have the sofa."

"Yep. Perfect."

Raini laughed until she almost cried as Calum flopped down on the sofa and it ended at his knees.

He rolled over and up in a swift movement.

"Come on. I'm starved. "He pulled her out the door.

"What do you mean you have never done shooters?"

"Hi, have we met? Do I seem like a shooter type of girl?"

"At least have a mixed drink."

"Fine. Order it for me."

They ended up walking to the restaurant/pub next to the hotel rather than wonder aimlessly around town when they were so tired.

The perky, blonde waitress approached the table and smiled broadly. She turned her attention solely on Calum as if Raini was just a picture on the wall.

"What'll it be, sweetheart?"

"The fire house burger platter, well done. The chicken spaghetti. Two Amaretto sours and four tequila shots. " He side eyed Raini with a grin on his face. Her face was expressionless and she picked up her phone to text.

After the waitress walked away, he took a long sip of water and spoke.

"Hey, don't be mad. You don't have to drink anything you don't want."

Raini realized she had let her emotions be transparent or maybe he could read her like a book. She decided she better pull herself together.

"Oh, I am gonna drink you under the table."

For some reason, that Raini couldn't fathom, the third tequila shot they ordered made everything funnier. At least, she couldn't stop laughing at nothing and everything.

Calum paid the tab and she noticed a ten digit number on the receipt with x's and o's from Angel. The waitress winked at Calum and walked away.

Calum slipped the receipt in his wallet and Raini slid out of the booth and began to walk very fast towards the hotel. Every step she took made it apparent that was not the brightest move on that much tequila.

"Raini ! Slow down. I can barely walk straight. How are you doing that?"

She heard a thump and saw Calum hanging on to the bumper of a car. She giggling despite herself and helped him up.

They stumbled to the elevator and made it in the door of their room. Calum kicked off his shoes in the corner and pulled out the receipt to look at it and slid it back in his wallet.

"Call her. You know you want to."

"What? No, she is a complete stranger. She could be crazy."

"Then, why are you keeping the receipt?"

"Because it has my credit card number on it."

Raini groaned with disgust and turned away.

"What do you care anyway? I am on a Disney show. I am not a monk. I have needs."

"I don't care. Be with whoever you want to be with. She just seemed skanky."

"Skanky? You wouldn't even look her in the eye. She might be studying to be a neuroscientist for all you know."

She sat on the bed and slipped her shoes off as her phone began to vibrate. Calum snatched it off the bedside table.

"Besides, did I say anything about you spending all over our road trip texting...?" He squinted to read. "Eric."

"Eric is none of your business. He is just a friend and why do you care? I have needs, too."

She had stood up from the bed as he held the phone out of her reach. Their faces were as close as they could be with the height difference.

"Keep it up, Raini and you are sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh, I'm not sleeping on the sofa. You are."

Calum flipped her phone on the sofa.

"That's the only thing sleeping on the sofa tonight."

He closed the distance and captured her mouth with his. They bumped into walls and the bedside table before landing on the bed. He was on top of her, kissing a trail down her neck. He pushed himself up on his hands.

"Say you want me to stop. Say it and I go and lay on the sofa."

She looked in his eyes for a moment and then, pulled his face down to hers.

The next morning, she woke up alone. She knocked on the bathroom door and found it empty. She saw her phone charging on the bedside table. No message from Calum anywhere. She padded to the window and didn't see his car. He wouldn't do that to her. Not Calum.

She knew what she had to do. She called the concierge, took a shower and packed her bag.

Calum returned to the room with breakfast and the speech he had rehearsed about it not having to ruin their friendship.

She was gone. Her bags, her shoes, her. Gone.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Last part. Aww. I missed writing so much. Enjoy. I am in no way affiliated with actors or production of Austin and Ally**

Calum hurriedly threw all his belongings back in his bag. He could get there in ten hours if he didn't take any breaks. That would give him time to talk to Raini before his flight. Hopefully, he could sneak her away from her family and make everything alright again.

He drove like a man possessed and it didn't occur to him that maybe from now on when it came to Raini Rodriguez that was exactly what he was going to be.

He pulled up beside her house at around seven that evening. Cars lined the driveway.

_Great. All her brothers are here._

He jogged up and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood her father looking formidable and yet teddy bear at the same time.

"Good, you made it. Raini said you might be late. I hope your meeting went well." Roy stood back so Calum could enter and clapped him on the back in greeting. "You know the way to the living room."

Calum maneuvered through the house, greeted by family members, some whose names he had forgotten since Thanksgiving, and hugged by Raini's mother.

He felt a surge of guilt. As if he had defiled them in some way. Then, he saw her. Sitting on the sofa, laughing at something a cousin was saying. The night before all came flooding back. Her lips, her scent, and the sounds she made when he pleased her. The look in her eyes when he told her how beautiful she was. The memories of it started to affect him physically. He back pedaled as fast as he could to the bathroom. He shut the door and rested his forehead against it. He tried to think of anything but her at that moment. Changing a tire, geometry, anything. A knock at the door made him jump.

"Calum, are you okay?"

Oh, this was not going to help.

He opened the door and pulled her inside the door and locked it back. He pressed her back to the wall and his lips to hers hungrily. He pulled her hand down to touch him.

"See what you do to me? " He half growled and half purred. He slid his hands down her back, past her ass and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He placed her on the bathroom vanity and furiously started removing clothing.

A loud knock and twist of the door handle brought him back to reality and he quickly finished in the toilet flushed and washed his hands. He walked out and made another attempt to find her and get her alone. She was occupied with another family member and hadn't even said hello. It hit Calum that she was doing it on purpose and he was suddenly a little hurt and a lot pissed.

Rico arrived then and dragged him away for a twenty minutes conversation about a football team he really didn't follow. Soon, the family gravitated towards the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You won't acknowledge my existence for one thing. It doesn't have to be uncomfortable unless you make it uncomfortable, Raini."

She put her head down.

"Calum, really, we don't have to talk about it. It's not a big…"

"Are you about to say what we did wasn't a big deal? It was a big deal to me. Why are you trying to act so indifferent? Are you embarrassed? You can't say you didn't feel something. I have claw marks on my back that say otherwise."

"And I have your handprints on my ass. So, we are compatible physically. So what?"

Raini gasped as Calum noticed Roy, Jr. standing in front of them. He prayed for the safety of his face that he hadn't heard much. RJ looked back and forth between them and only said "Come on. Supper time."

Raini refused to look his way again.

"We should go. My grandmother cooked for us."

He followed behind her wondering where to go from there.

The time came to go to the airport; RJ and Calum were at the door and turned to look at Raini.

"I'll think I'll stay here. I've got a headache that's killing me."

"Okay, well, we will talk later."

He gave her a pointed look and before she could protest, slid his arms around her. Raini put her arms around him tentatively and he pulled her in tight and maybe for a little too long because her father started to fake cough. He saw a tear on her cheek as she turned away down the hall.

Raini watched them drive away as she lay on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. His friendship meant so much and she knew the way it had been would never be back. She cried until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

The next four days he attempted one call a day. All of them ignored and one text message a day.

_Are you just going to ignore me?_

_Please answer me_

_This is not like you. Please._

_Are you still going to ride back with me?_

She had forgotten about that. She looked in the mirror at the almost completely faded love bite on her left collar bone. It seemed ridiculous to pay for a plane ticket or have her brother drive her. Rico had gone back yesterday. She should have gone with him but something held her back. She knew exactly what held her back. She wanted to prove to herself that she could get past this.

The next day, she waited where her father and brother had dropped of both her and Calum's car. A knot of dread in her stomach. He came walking out bag in hand. Butterflies did back flips in her stomach as she remembered how every inch of him felt. How he knew just when to be gently and when to be rough.

He silently unlocked the trunk and put his bag next to hers. He stopped in front of her.

"Don't talk. Just listen. These last five days have messed me…they fucked me up. You fucked me up. What we did, it was great. Best I ever had if you want the truth. Then, you wouldn't even talk to me. We talk every day. I lost my best friend. Ruined it all. Then, I realized I loved you. Not just that though, that I loved you and I am in love with you. Do you know how hard that is to achieve? I have been wrestling with what to do all week. I know the right thing to do would be to keep our friendship because I would rather have you in my life than not. Truth is, I need you there."

He started to walk to the driver's side. He took a deep breath and turned back.

"Fuck it. I'm ruining it."

He pulled her into a lip bruising kiss. They pulled apart out of breath.

"That was just like a movie except for the car door handle sticking in my butt."

"Remind me to take you to swanker places, so you can get the full experience."

"So, just like that we are a thing."

"I don't know, I think a three year build up is not just like that."

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"You're my girlfriend."

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to be."

"Are you kidding? I made a big, dramatic speech in a parking lot full of strangers."

"I appreciate your grand gesture but you know a girl likes to be asked not told."

"Okay. Fine."

Calum went down on his knees in front of her. She felt mildly panicked and acutely aware of all the strangers in the parking lot.

"Raini Rodriguez, after three years of sharing ice cream, popcorn, bottled water, laughs, dressing room couches, Thanksgiving Turkey and a part of my soul, will you please by my girlfriend because if you think about it you always were anyway?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so? Oh, ok." He smacked her bottom playfully and opened her door.

"So, now that is settled. I know this nice hotel we could stop at around Albuquerque." She said as she sat down.

"Really, now. Well, I want to know if we are going to your parents or mine for the holidays and also, do you think their guest bathroom is sound proof."


End file.
